1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling the speed of an automotive vehicle, more particularly to a device for controlling the speed of the automotive vehicle based on a preselected vehicle speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, devices for controlling the speed of an automotive vehicle based on a preselected vehicle speed make use of either the setting switch control method for setting the speed at an actual vehicle speed or the presetting switch control method for presetting the speed at an instructed selected speed. These devices, however, are relatively complicated in structure. Therefore, it has been desired to realize more satisfactory control of the speed of an automotive vehicle based on a preselected vehicle speed with a device of a relatively simple structure.